Rebirth of the True Goddess
by Goddess Parvati
Summary: Seven months after the end of The Journey, Junpei Iori's life has returned to normal. However, when a new student comes to Gekkoukan High, he is confused by his connection to her. And what does the girl's presence have to do with the return of persona?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3. It belongs entirely to Atlus. This is just my attempt to improve upon my writing abilities through a story I already love.

This story is a sequel to the events of The Journey portion of Persona 3. The Answer will be completely ignored. I will, however probably be borrowing several elements from Persona 4, though I will not spoil its storyline and none of it characters will be involved. I hope you enjoy my story and I encourage you to leave reviews, as they are good for motivation. Thanks.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hey Junpei, did you hear the rumor?"

Junpei Iori raised his head up to find his friend, Amaya Nomura, staring at him. She grabbed her long, black ponytail and twisted it around her fingers in excitement.

"Kenji-kun said that he saw some new girl in the office yesterday. Apparently, they're putting her in our classroom!"

"Another one?" Junpei asked, incredulously, "That's the third this year!"

"Oh Junpei, we all came to see you," Amaya feigned, placing the back of her hand on her forehead, "Isn't that right, Kartilkeya-kun? You came all the way from India just to see Junpei?"

"Huh?" said the voice of a boy, his dark eyes raising from behind a long sheet of hair, "Oh yeah, stories of the great Junpei were told at school every day. It's such an honor to finally be in his presence."

Junpei couldn't help but grin at this. At the beginning of the year, he had been horrified to realize that none of his friend were there to talk to. Aegis was back at the lab, Fuuka had transferred in order to be with Natsuki-chan, both Mitsuru and Akihiko had graduated, and Yuka-tan was in another homeroom. Not like she was the best company anymore.

Amaya laughed suddenly as the bell rang. She turned around to face the front just as their teacher, Nanjo-sensei, entered the room with a girl their age. The young female had light brown, almost blonde hair and deep maroon eyes. Though attractive, her face had a darkness that made Junpei's eyes widen for a moment.

"Okay class, listen up," started Nanjo-sensei, after pausing to clear his throat, "This is our new student, Nanako Amano. By now, I'm sure you're all used to seeing new classmates, so I expect you to give you the same treatment to her as you gave to Amaya-san and Kartilkeya-kun."

Amaya smirked heavily and glanced over at the empty seat next to her. Though there was another one at the front of the classroom, she stood up.

"Nanako-san, come sit by us!" she yelled, waving her arms dramatically. Junpei glanced over at Kartilkeya, who was trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

"I guess," Nanako said with a sigh, glancing at the desk in the front of the room. After a moment, she tore her eyes toward Amaya and made her way to the desk next to her.

"Heeey, I'm Junpei Iori," Junpei started seductively, "If you want, I could kick Amaya-san out and you could sit by me."

To his surprise, Nanako grinned. Not the reaction he was used to.

"That's okay. I've seen what some girls will do when abandoned, and I wouldn't wish that upon you." Nanako observed, her voice quiet, yet friendly. She slid fluidly into the seat next to Amaya, and turned her eyes towards the front of the classroom.

It was at this moment that Junpei felt somewhat of a gravitational pull towards this new student. Glancing around, he could see the same feelings plastered behind the eyes of every other guy in the classroom. Sudden attraction of this level took him back to his Junior year, when Mitsuru-senpei and Minato had attracted the gaze of every student in the school. Suddenly, this memory sent a stabbing pain through his body.

"So, Nanako-chan, where are you from?" Junpei said suddenly, trying to push back the thoughts.

"Kyoto," Nanako answered, appearing to reminisce herself. Glancing up, she met Junpei's eyes.

"Really? Why'd you move?" Amaya questioned, "I'm from Kyoto too and I hated leaving."

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to," Nanako replied, her eyes falling back to her desk.

Amaya shook her head incredulously. Junpei could tell that she was dying to say something, but she somehow managed to hold her tongue.

"Kyoto is beautiful apparently," Kartilkeya observed, breaking his silence, "Or so I've heard. I've never actually been there."

"You will," Junpei answered, "Our school trip is next month."

"I know," Nanako said suddenly, "I mean, somebody at the office told me."

Confusion filled her eyes and she closed them momentarily. Once again, Junpei felt that unusual draw towards her. Just as he was about to say something else, however, Nanjo-sensei stood up and silenced the students.

Several hours later, school finally ended. As Junpei began to stride for the classroom door, a hand grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back.

"Agh!" he yelled, spinning around to see Amaya-san. Her eyes were filled with some information that she was obviously dying to spread.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," she stated, glancing around to make sure that nobody else could hear, "You know how Nanako-san said that she's from Kyoto? I asked what school she went to and she said Raphael High, which is where I went, you know? Anyway, I looked in my yearbook from last year, and she's not in there."

"What are you talking about," Junpei whined suddenly, "Why would you bring your old yearbook to school with you?"

"I didn't," Amaya answered, rolling her eyes, "I had my brother bring it during lunch. Anyway, that's not what's important. I looked at every picture in that book and not a single Nanako Amano went to Raphael High."

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Junpei Iori yawned suddenly and sat his chin down on the counter in front of him. Officer Kurosawa raised his eyebrow and glanced at the student.

"Tch. Junpei, move your head."

Junpei raised his head and looked at the newbie cop as he entered the police station.

"I can't help it Akihiko-senpai. I'm exhausted. We got a hot new girl in school today." Junpei watched in satisfaction as Akihiko's expression changed from irritation to interest. As much as Akihiko concentrated on work, he still had to have some interest in the female species.

"What's she like?" the young cop asked, glancing warily at his superior officer. Kurosawa shook his head and walked to the back room, causing Junpei to crack a grin.

"I told you: hot. Every guy in the school wants her, but she only has eyes for one Junpei Iori." he grinned with a nod as Akihiko shook his head.

"Have you even actually talked to her?" Akihiko challenged skeptically. Junpei grinned proudly and continued to nod.

"You bet senpai! She was all over me!" he yelled, waving his arms. Akihiko grinned and lost the battle against laughing. Junpei couldn't help but be glad to be here. Akihiko-senpai was the only person from last year that he could still talk to. Being here at the police station was somewhat of a release after spending so long repressing his past.

Suddenly, Akihiko's laughter was cut short and his eyes narrowed through the glass doors of the police station.

"Something wrong, senpai?" Junpei questioned, spinning around on his stool.

"No, nothing," Akihiko said quietly, walking behind the counter. Junpei, however, was finally able to focus in on what the young cop had been staring at. Sitting on the bench outside was Yukari Takeba, who had fought alongside them last year to end the Dark Hour. After last year, however, Yukari had slowly drifted away. Her once beautiful hair had grown long and ratty and her signature pink sweater had been disposed of and replaced with the plain school uniform. Yukari had lost her bubbly personality and had more in common with The Lost than her previous self. While the other members of SEES had at least somewhat moved on with their lives, it was starting to feel like Yukari had been a casualty.

"It's sort of like a reunion, huh?" Junpei mumbled quietly, "I mean, how often are this many of us this close?"

Akihiko bit his lip and frowned.

"We can't just stand around here and feel sorry for her, Junpei. Minato died so that we could live. If she wants to waste away for the rest of existence, then it's her decision. I know it's hard to accept the past, but there's no other way."

"I know senpai," Junpei answered, letting out a sigh, "I don't know how to help her though."

"We've done all we can, Junpei. It's her turn now."

Suddenly, the awkward silence was broken as the glass doors to the police station slid open. To Junpei's surprise, it was Kartilkeya-kun and Nanako that walked it.

"Hey Junpei. Can you hold on a second? I'll be back," Kartilkeya stammered breathlessly, staring back through the door towards Yukari. When he had been a new student, Kartilkeya had developed somewhat of an infatuation towards the empty girl. Just as it started to seem like Yukari was returning to normal though, it ended. She refused to speak to him and the relationship ended.

"Sure," Junpei replied, his eyes falling on Kartilkeya's companion. Nanako raised her eyes towards him and grinned, causing Junpei's heart to skip a beat.

Kartilkeya nodded quickly and stumbled back out the door. Through the glass, the police station occupants watched the boy run towards Yukari and set down on the bench next to her, displaying bravery stronger than any sane man.

"Anyway, Akihiko-senpai. This is Nanako Amano, the girl I was talking to you about earlier," Junpei said, grinning widely, "And Nanako-san, this is Officer Sanada. He graduated from Gekkoukan last year."

"Hello, Amano-san," Akihiko stuttered, obviously surprised, "You can just call me Akihiko. I can't believe your real. I mean, I can't believe Junpei told the truth. I mean, ugh…"

" You can call me Nanako as well," Nanako informed, not even phased by Akihiko's nerves. Hot AND polite.

"Thank you, Nanako-san. Well, I should probably be getting back to work." Akihiko observed, obviously horrified by his behavior. Nanako nodded as he left.

"He seems nice," Nanako observed, grinning, "Anyway, that girl…"

"I'm back," Kartilkeya interrupted, slouching back through the glass doors. From both his expression and Yukari's absence from the mall, Junpei didn't even have to wonder what had happened.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Junpei! Are you even listening to me?"

Junpei Iori turned around suddenly to see his friend, Amaya Nomura staring at him furiously.

"What?" Junpei answered, becoming somewhat irritated himself. Amaya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I asked for your opinion on that stuff I found out about Nanako!"

"Oh that!" Junpei answered with a laugh, "You're not honestly making an entire conspiracy theory just because she's not in the yearbook, are you?"

Amaya blushed and glanced down at the bench she was sitting on. A cool breeze blew over the roof and sent a shiver down both of them.

"I mean, come on Amaya! What is she? A criminal on the run? An amnesic who just wandered into Gekkoukan? Cuz honestly, if I was running from something, this wouldn't be my first place to go!"

"That's not what I mean! Don't you… feel something otherworldly about her? I mean, the moment she walks into a room, it's like time stops. All the guys stare at her like she's the most amazing thing in existence. Doesn't that seem weird to you?" Amaya questioned him desperately, her face red with embarrassment.

"You obviously weren't here when Kirijo-senpai was at Gekkoukan. It's too bad she's not still here. Her and Amano-san could have a huge catfight over who's hotter!"

Junpei laughed as Amaya rolled her eyes again, obviously disappointed that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Oh, don't get mad! I was just playing! Of course I'd let you in on the fight too!"

Amaya growled and stood up, fuming. She paced back and forth a couple of times before sitting down again, on another bench.

"Fine, Amaya. I'm being serious now. What do you want me to believe? That she's an alien or something?"

No! It's just…"

Amaya's jaw snapped shut as the roof door opened. Through it came Nanako. When she saw the others, her face reddened.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize anybody else was up here."

Even though, Nanako didn't leave. She made strides toward the gate and wrapped her hands around the bars.

"Are there any robbers on the run or anything?" she asked coolly, without turning around to face the two students.

"Um…robbers?" Junpei asked, confused, "No, I don't think so."

He turned his head towards Amaya who's eyebrow was raised in confusion.

"Oh, I must have been seeing things. It's nothing." Nanako shook her head, laughing, and walked back towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Amaya asked, trying to conceal her curiosity. It became obvious to Junpei that the girl was looking for any information she could use to strengthen her conspiracy theory.

"I told you, it's nothing. I thought I saw a guy behind me when I looked in the mirror this morning. Obviously, I was seeing things."

"A guy? In your mirror?" Junpei asked, suddenly feeling unnerved. If so many guys at Gekkoukan were obsessed with Nanako, who's to say that one of them wouldn't be crazy enough to try something?

"Yeah. He was gone when I turned around though, so my eyes must have just been playing tricks on me," Nanako admitted, "Anyway, that girl from yesterday, …Yukari, right? What homeroom is she in?"

"Yuka-tan? She's in Sou-sensei's room. Why?" Junpei questioned nervously. Deep down, he couldn't help but hope that Nanako would just leave Yukari alone.

"I want to talk to her," Nanako chimed, "She seems… sad."

"You're wasting your time," Amaya said with a smirk, "She doesn't talk to anyone."

"She used to."

Suddenly, this comment made Junpei's head jerk up. How could Nanako know something like that?

"What are you talking about? You don't even know Yukari…" He mumbled, eyes cast downward.

"Well, she did, didn't she? Something had to cause her to feel the way she does, and for some reason, I think I can help." Nanako said, choosing her words carefully. Junpei made eye contact with her and suddenly felt it. He didn't know why, but he believed her.

"Look, you don't realize how bad it is. Last year… someone who she loved… left," Junpei whispered, forcing a lump down his throat, "I really don't think that you can help her, but if you want to, I'll go too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done."

Junpei Iori glanced over at his friend, Amaya Nomura, as they paced behind Nanako-san.

"Do you honestly think this is going to work?" Amaya questioned, throwing her finger towards the girl in front of them. Junpei sighed and shook his head. As much as he would love it, he knew that this would hurt Yukari more than it would help her.

"This is it, isn't is?" Nanako asked as she grabbed a hold of a classroom door and slid it open. Slipping into the classroom, the three students looked around at it's occupants. In the front of the room, Kenji threw his arm up and waved at Junpei.

"Hey Kenji man," Junpei greeted, his eyes scanning past the boy. A few rows behind him, Kazushi and Yuko stared in confusion.

Suddenly, Nanako pushed past him and headed towards the back corner of the room. Twisting her head back momentary, she glanced at Junpei.

"Are you coming or not?" she questioned impatiently. Amaya gripped her fingers in the opposite hand and began to twist them. As a sting of nerves shot through Junpei, he nodded his head.

Nanako smiled and turned back around, slipping into a seat next to Yukari. Junpei bit his tongue and sat down next to her. Glancing up, he saw Amaya staring at them, unnerved.

"Hello, Yukari-san," Nanako greeted, smiling confidently, "I'm Nanako Amano, a new student in Nanjo-sensei's class and Junpei's friend. He talks about you all the time, so I wanted to meet you."

Yukari's eyes raised and she stared past Nanako and straight at Junpei.

"Well, she j-just wanted to say hi, and we should probably be going," Junpei stuttered, jumping up out of his seat. His hope died though as he spotted Nanako shaking her head at him.

"Junpei, seriously. What is this? Didn't I already tell you to leave me alone?" Yukari spat before turning towards Nanako, "And you, don't think that just because you're hot stuff at Gekkoukan now, that you can pull your high-and-mighty attitude on me."

Nanako's eyes widened and she stared at Yukari for a moment. Suddenly, Junpei felt a strange aura emerge from her, taking his breath. Glancing at Yukari, he realized that she felt it too.

"And just because you lost someone that you loved doesn't mean that you can block all of your friends out for the rest of your life! Don't you realize how much you're hurting him? That boy…he died for you…"

As shock rolled through him, Junpei stared down at Nanako. How did she know that? Looking over at Amaya, he saw horror plastered behind her eyes.

"Minato…" Yukari mumbled, her eyes misting over. Before she could say anything else, however, Nanako jumped up.

"How did you know that?" Junpei asked, feeling numb, "I never told you."

"I just guessed. I didn't know…" Nanako pleaded, "I'm sorry. I need to get out of here."

Jumping up, she stumbled out of the room.

"Well," Kaz observed, as the rest of the class watched the commotion. Sou-sensei might have stopped them, had he not been intrigued as well.

"Who… was she?" Yukari asked, glancing back and forth between Junpei and Amaya. To his surprise, however, he felt her. Behind her eyes, he could see Yukari resurfacing.

Laughing, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"A lunatic," Amaya answered, obviously shaken from the ordeal.

As another surge of thrill shot through Junpei as he heard Yukari giggle and shake her head. Deep down, he thanked Nanako.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"…and that is the story on how Master Junpei Iori saved the day."

"Are you serious? Stupei!"

Junpei Iori laughed and shook his head wildly. Both Yukari and Kartilkeya just sighed and stared at Akihiko to measure his reaction.

"Tch," he muttered, at a loss for words.

"Honestly, you should have seen Junpei. He was so pale that I thought he was going to pass out!" Yukari teased, kicking Junpei under the counter. Junpei couldn't complain though. To be honest, this entire situation felt more like a dream than reality. He wasn't sure what Nanako had said that caused Yukari to snap back to life, but he was thankful for it.

"That girl was…weird," Yukari admitted, "How did she know about Minato?"

"I'm not sure. I guess somebody else could have told her," Kartilkeya interjected, "I didn't know myself though."

His eyes suddenly lowered and his face turned dark.

"I'm sorry, you know? When I first came here… I didn't realize what was wrong. It must have been hard to put up with me so soon after losing him. I'm sure that he was a great guy."

"Yeah, Minato was amazing," Yukari said, smiling, "But anyway, nobody else at school knew how he died. I don't know, but it seems suspicious to me that she would just assume that he died protecting us."

"You and Amaya should team up," Junpei said bitterly, "She's creating this entire theory on how Nanako's an alien from Mars or something."

"Huh?" Akihiko grunted, raising his eyes from a pile of paperwork.

"When Amaya asked her, Nanako said that she used to go to Raphael High in Kyoto, which is where Amaya went. Anyway, she looked in her yearbook and couldn't find Nanako, so obviously she is from another planet." 

Yukari laughed and glanced over at Kartilkeya.

"Maybe Amaya-san's the crazy one instead," she decided, barely able to speak through her chuckles. Junpei raised his arm up and traded a high-five with her, glad that somebody else recognized Amaya's insanity.

"Oh yeah, since we're already talking about Nanako, I might as well tell you Akihiko-san," Kartilkeya said suspiciously, "She's wildly attracted to you."

"What?" Akihiko spluttered, his paperwork crashing to the floor, "What are you talking about?"

"She told me," Kartikeya laughed, enjoying his moment in the spotlight, "Well, actually I guessed. That's not what's important though. What is important is that she wants to jump you."

Dying, Junpei almost slid off of his stool in excitement. Akihiko hid below the counter to pick up the paperwork spread across the floor. Unable to catch his breath, Junpei began to gasp for life.

"Junpei!" Akihiko growled as he stood back up, "I thought you said that she only had eyes for you!"

"Don't look at me, senpai!" Junpei yelped, gasping for breath. While it somewhat bothered him to have Nanako just pass him by for Akihiko, anything that came of it was bound to be hilarious.

Several hours later, Junpei found himself lying in bed with insomnia. Rolling over, he willed himself to go to sleep. Just as he thought that, however, an image appeared before the boy's eyes.

The student found himself on the roof of the school. Standing in front of him was Nanako, who waited on the opposite side, near the bars. Suddenly, the gate disappeared and she slid further away.

"I don't get it," she said with a shrug, as a cold breeze whipped through them, "But he's waiting for me."

From her pocket, she pulled out a gun. With closer inspection, Junpei noticed the SEES ribbon tied around the weapon. An evoker?

Nanako raised the gun to her head and closed her eyes, before pausing. Suddenly, her arm dropped and she threw the evoker over the edge.

"No, it's too late," she said nonsensically, as tears rolled down her cheeks, "There's no fighting the inevitable."

Dropping to her knees, Nanako turned towards the door. Before her, Minato Arisato appeared and they made eye contact.

"Why am I here?" she asked, staring into his lifeless eyes. Before she could speak another word, however, Minato pulled out his own evoker.

"To die?" she whispered, staring at the weapon. Minato raised the gun and pulled it to his head. While sniffling, Nanako nodded and scooted her way onto the ledge. 

Suddenly, a rage filled through Junpei and he felt himself running towards his old friend. Pulling back his fist, he prepared to attack Minato with full force. Just as he came within hitting distance, however, Junpei was thrown back several feet.

"The hell!" he roared, his head cracking painfully against the concrete. Nanako glanced over at him.

"Don't worry. I understand now," she resolved, smiling bitterly at Minato, "This is what's supposed to happen."

At that moment, a loud crack filled the air and Messiah appeared over Minato, sending a blinding light into Junpei's eyes. A scream pierced the air, and Junpei felt himself get thrown back into his bed.

"What?" he yelled, jerking his head back and forth. Hyperventilating, his eyes fell on a small boy standing near the edge of the bed.

"It's almost time," the child said, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Junpei growled, terror ripping through him.

"Another ordeal." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Iori, am I really so boring that you can't stay awake through five minutes of my class?"

With a jolt of surprise, Junpei Iori jumped in his seat. Glancing up, he realized that Nanjo-sensei was sending daggers in his direction.

"Sorry sensei," he apologized, unable to hide a yawn, "I didn't sleep very good last night."

"Really? Would you like a pillow? Or a massage?" Nanjo growled sarcastically, "Honestly, this is an institution of learning, not a preschool! Are you really so pathetic that you can't be trusted to put yourself into bed on time?"

"I said that I was sorry! What else do you want?" Junpei yelled, glaring at his sensei as angrily as he could muster.

"Junpei, calm down."

Glancing over, he recognized the voice as Kartilkeya-kun, as both him and Nanako stared at him with pleading eyes. Behind them, Junpei could see Amaya, gleeful at the drama that was unfolding.

"Fine," he spat, "You're right. I'll make sure to be in bed on time from now on sensei."

With fists clenched, Junpei forced his way through the rest of class. Just as the bell rang, however, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Hey Junpei, why did you back down from that old prick?" Amaya asked, shaking her head with disappointment. Suddenly, Junpei felt his rage intensify.

"Why, so you could tell everyone that you watched me beat up a teacher?" Junpei spat, "Honestly Amaya, is there anything you won't twist into a rumor?"

"Hey, I take offense to that," Amaya said in mock anger, "Anyway, everything I tell is completely factual. I mean, I'm getting even closer to narrowing down the truth about Nanako."

"Did you find out what planet she was from?" Junpei asked bitterly, looking around for any excuse to escape. All he wanted was to go home, lay down, and playing his PSP. Was that so much to ask for?

"No, I tracked her family down to Tokyo, which is pretty hard to mix up with Kyoto," she said matter-of-factly, "I haven't found out anything else yet, but I can promise you that I'll be able to unravel the truth before we're back from the school trip."

"To Kyoto?" Junpei asked, "Isn't that next week?"

"Uh-huh," Amaya said with an air of satisfaction, "I don't know what I'll find out, but I can assure you that it's going to be good."

After doing a playful twirl, Amaya grinned and walked away. Confused, Junpei tried to clear his head. Tokyo? Was she serious? He had never really considered Amaya's conspiracy theory before, but suddenly it made him feel uneasy. Had Nanako really lied about her past?

Walking out of the school, Junpei's head began to spin. The dream he had experienced the previous night: why did he have it? Was it a sign of something? Or just his imagination?

"Hey Stupei, try not to hit the wall." said a voice, breaking his concentration. To his relief, he recognized the fellow student as Yukari Takeba.

"Sorry, Yuka-tan. I guess I'm a little distracted."

"Oh wow, you can actually think?"

"Ha ha."

"Okay, okay. I was joking, Junpei!" Yukari said with a laugh, "What's the problem, Ace Defective?"

Suddenly, Junpei paused. Yukari knew everything about the Dark Hour. If he told her about the dream, would she believe him or just blow it off as his imagination? To be honest, Junpei wasn't even sure if it was a good idea to bring up Minato so soon, especially in such an antagonistic position.

"Nah, it's nothing," he said, "I just had to listen to another part of Amaya's conspiracy theory."

"Oh really?" Yukari asked with a suspicious grin, "Did she find out anything new?"

"Apparently, she tracked down Nanako's family to Tokyo or something."

"Tokyo?" Yukari said with a gasp, "You don't mean the Amano Group of Tokyo, do you?"

"The Amano Group?" Junpei snorted, "Wasn't the Kirijos and the Nanjos enough?"

"The Amano Group is Kirijo's new ally," Yukari informed, "Mitsuru-san told me. You know, I could probably find out about Nanako from her if you wanted me to. I'll have to make an appointment though."

"An appointment?" Junpei barked, "You have to make an appointment to talk to one of your best friends?"

"She's very busy," Yukari noted, "Look, I'll find that stuff out for you in a couple of days. Talk to you later, okay?"

Junpei nodded, and sunk back into his thoughts. With both Amaya and Yuka-tan on the case, could they actually find out something?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh wait, I better take my camera with me."

Junpei jumped off of his bed and began a in-depth search around his room. He had just begun throwing aside piles of magazines when Kartilkeya interjected.

"It doesn't seem likely that you're going to find it," He observed, kicking over a pile of dirty clothes, "You can use mine if you'd like."

"Maybe. I don't have the time to search for it anyway," Junpei yawned, throwing himself back on his bed.

"Why did you wait until the night before the trip?" Kartikeya questioned, "I was done packing the day before yesterday."

"Kart, don't you know by now that Junpei Iori performs his best under pressure?"

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by the sound of catcalls on the floor below them.

"Junpei and Kart have got it going on!" they heard Kenji yell as footstep began pounding up the stairs. The two students jumped, however, when they heard loud banging against their door.

"Junpei, let us in. Hurry!" came the voice of Amaya. Opening the door, both her and Yukari came crashing in.

"You're not going to believe this," she yelped, an aura of excitement exploding around her.

"What is it?" Kartilkeya cried, confusion thick in his voice. Suddenly Junpei understood. They had found something.

"Okay," Yukari began, her face pale, "I talked to Mitsuru-san about the Amanos. When I asked her about Nanako though, it confused her."

"Huh? Why? Is it a different family?" Junpei asked hopefully. Amano was a pretty common name. Maybe Amaya had just made a mistake.

"No, it's the same family," Yukari corrected, "But she said that the head of the Amano's, Tetsuya, talked about his daughter, Nanako, all the time."

"So she really was lying?" Kartilkeya interjected, having apparently caught on, "But why?"

"I'm not sure if she was lying, guys," Yukari whispered, a hint of fear in her eyes, "Nanako Amano died fifteen years ago."

Suddenly, a dead silence filled the room.

"What are you talking about? We see her everyday. We know she's not dead." Junpei whispered. Confusion gnawed at his insides and suddenly he was terrified. This couldn't be right, could it?

"We got on the Amano Group's company website," Amaya reported, "There's an entire dedication to their seventeen-year old daughter that died from influenza fifteen years ago. They even have a picture."

"That doesn't make sense!" Junpei growled, "How could she be dead when we see her everyday? Are you saying that she's actually a ghost instead of an alien?"

"We don't know any more than you do, Junpei," Yukari whispered, "Maybe they're lying to get more sympathy, but we have no evidence to suggest that."

"Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ken-kun are coming on the trip with us," she continued after a short pause, "She said that she has been detecting something unusual, and she's afraid that it may have something to do with Nanako."

Junpei felt his insides go cold, remembering the dream he had experienced the previous week. Images of Minato, Nanako, and that strange little boy flashed through his head.

"Detecting something?" Kartikeya questioned as both him and Amaya stared at the two persona users in confusion.

"What do we do?" Junpei rasped, ignoring the other students.

"We wait," she answered, shrugging, "We don't have any reason to believe that Nanako is dangerous, ya know?"

"No evidence?" Amaya laughed, "She's dead! How many friendly zombies have you heard of?"

"Yukari has a point though," Kartikeya agreed, "Though I will admit that there's something weird about her. Like she's not quite there."

"Okay, let's do this."


End file.
